


Was Careless Whisper Playing On Loop? (Suga)

by othersunsets



Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND SWEET, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fruit !!, Gratitious Mention of Careless Whisper By George Michael, Making Out, Movie Night !!, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Suga in a soft white cable knit sweater, Sugawara Koushi Treats You Like A Fucking Monarch, Sugawara Koushi in Love, Sugawara Koushi is Chaotic, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Which is The Best Song Ever Made, White Wine !!, You Slap Suga On The Ass, and we love him for it, because you must, i cant believe i spelled gratuitous wrong in the tags :(, suga has wine mom energy and i love that for him, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: your boyfriend Suga comes over to your place for movie night. So much fucking sweetness ensues.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Was Careless Whisper Playing On Loop? (Suga)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: an asbsolutely disgusting amount of love and seggsy affection ahead. you have been warned :')

When you open the door to your apartment, Sugawara is standing in the doorway holding a bottle of white wine.

As usual, you get a little tingling in your stomach when you see your boyfriend, an excitement that still hasn’t gone away, even after several months of dating. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Suga says, holding up the bottle and grinning sheepishly. You smile back, giving him a hug. He smells like lavender and vanilla, and he’s wearing an oversized white cable knit sweater that feels as soft as clouds, and baggy light wash jeans. 

You invite Suga inside, and he sits on your couch. You head over to the kitchen to grab two mugs and you chop up some pineapple and pomelo to put into a bowl before returning and placing everything down on the coffee table. 

“Not mugs for wine,” Suga teases, and you roll your eyes at him, reaching over to mess with his hair. 

“The wine glasses are in the dishwasher. Unless you want to wash them…” you say. Suga starts to get up, but you pull him back down by his sleeve, planting a kiss on his nose. “You’re too sweet. Don’t worry about it, baby.”

Suga smiles that sweet, adorable smile, a smile that still makes you melt every time you see it, before nuzzling your neck. He grabs the remote off the coffee table he has his feet up on and turns on the tv. You sit on the other end of the couch, curling yourself up into a ball and settling in for the night. 

***

You watch two terrible made for tv movies, and halfway through the second one, you and Suga are straight-up yelling at the television.

“DON'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM HE’S FUCKING YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!!” you scream in frustration, finishing off your third glass of wine. 

“UGGGHHH” Suga yells, and you both flop back down on the couch, sitting flush against each other. Your shoulders and hips are touching each other, and at every point of contact, you feel the warm feeling start to grow. 

“Okay, so he’s fucking her solar plexus, not her vagina,” you say. Suga raises his eyebrows and shrugs.  
“Very astute observation.”

“Shut up. Don’t make fun of me.”

“It’s my job to make fun of you,” he says, sticking out his tongue. 

“I’m serious,” you insist, pointing at the screen.

“He’s up in her guts. They’re just the wrong ones,” Suga smirks, very proud of his joke. you roll your eyes, thinking of a line to one-up him. 

“I, for one, love being fucked in the solar plexus,” you say confidently. Suga turns his head to whisper in your ear. 

“I want to fuck you in your solar plexus.”

“Sir-” you yell, poking his side, and he laughs, sliding his hands underneath your shirt to tickle you. You laugh, and tickle him back, and the two of you erupt into a fit of giggles as you both grapple for control. Suga straddles you, planting sloppy kisses all over your face. 

“I win,” he says softly, placing a lingering one on your lips. You feel a fluttering in your stomach, and your cheeks are warm and strained from smiling. 

“You make me so happy, baby,” you say softly, not breaking eye contact with him. Suga smiles, his eyes soft and gentle, and he leans down to whisper in your ear. 

“You make me even happier,” he says, before planting a kiss on the side of your neck. You run your fingers through his hair as he lazily nips and sucks on your neck. The minutes start to drag by, the movie playing on the tv seemingly long-forgotten as your breath starts to grow heavy and the weight and heat of Suga’s body on top of you sends a thrill through you. Your boyfriend pulls away for a moment, and smiles. 

“Can we make love tonight, angel?” Suga asks, caressing the side of your face. 

“Yes,” you say, your voice sounding lighter than air. 

“Lovely. Let me just set the mood…” Suga reaches into his back pocket for his phone, and you furrow your eyebrows in confusion as he fiddles with it. Soon enough, the familiar sound of a saxophone starts playing, and you gasp in shock, before another fit of laughter hits and you slap Suga’s ass. 

“Mr. Koushi….” 

“...Yes, my love.?” 

“Did you put Careless Whisper by George Michael on the sex playlist?” you ask. 

“...Is it not a sexy song?” Suga asks innocently. “Doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo…” he sings, imitating the sound of the 80s saxophone. 

“Pleaseeee…” You say, setting his phone aside on the coffee table before pulling him back down to kiss him. 

Soon, your kisses grow even more heated, and Suga pulls his sweater over his head, taking it off. You run your hands over the smooth skin of his chest, and he smiles softly, pulling your shirt off and unclasping your bra. He plants soft kisses on your shoulders and chest, sucking softly, and a moan escapes you, soft and low. Suga hums in appreciation. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says simply, and you can’t stop the smile that spreads across your face. 

Suga’s fingers are strong and sure as he touches you in ways that make you cry out, trailing kisses across your body so softly it’s as if you were made of glass. 

He slides your shorts and underwear off slowly before kissing his way up your inner thighs, causing the embers of pleasure to grow within you as he gets closer to where you need him most. 

“Can I taste you?” Suga asks softly. 

“Yes,” you breathe out, and you moan as Suga puts his mouth against you. He lays his tongue flat and drags it from your opening to your clit, causing you to cry out as he sucks on it softly. He looks up at you as he swirls his tongue around your clit before sucking on it again, his fingers making slow delicious circles on your inner thighs as you begin to grind against his face. 

“You taste wonderful, my love,” Suga says before his tongue enters you. You gasp, and your fingers run through his hair again, tugging hard enough to make him moan against you and grind himself against the couch. 

“Fuck...I need to be inside you, baby,” he breathes, and he crawls on top of you, pulling off his jeans and underwear to position himself between your legs. You reach down and stroke him softly, delighting in the sounds that he makes, before pressing him against your opening. Suga moans, sliding his length between your folds and causing you to cry out. He coats himself in you before entering you completely, and you gasp, clenching around him as he bottoms out. 

“Can I start moving, love?” He asks. 

“Yes, baby,” you say. 

Suga wraps his arms around you, sinking into you so that his body is pressed against yours, and he starts sliding in and out of you, slow and deep. 

You gasp at the intense sensation, and Suga moans, reaching out to clasp your hand in his before quickening the pace. He presses his lips against yours, and your tongues intertwine, and the heat of his skin and the feeling of him inside you and his body grinding against your clit is almost too pleasurable to bear. 

“I love being inside you, angel. It’s my favorite fucking thing,” Suga says against your mouth between kisses. 

It’s not long before the pleasure starts to build and build, and you feel yourself start to clench around him once more as your muscles tense.

“I’m close, baby. I’m so close,” you whimper, and Suga groans, catching your bottom lip between his teeth before soothing it with another kiss. 

“I’m close too. Let’s come together, angel. Please,” he whispers. You nod, gripping his hand with your own even harder. You’re close, you’re so close, and the pressure starts to build and build until it becomes too much and-

“I’m gonna-” you start to say, and Suga cuts you off with a kiss as you both chase your release. Tears fill your eyes as every nerve ending on your body lights up like a live wire, and Suga’s come fills your body, only adding to the euphoric sensation of your climax. You moan against each other’s mouths, your fingers still clasped together, Suga still sliding in and out of you with gentle thrusts as you grind against each other and ride through the orgasm. 

Finally, you feel yourself start to come down, your body riddled with aftershocks, and Suga slides out of you, planting gentle kisses on your cheeks, your forehead, your lips.

“You’re so lovely. I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” Suga says, and you laugh softly. 

It’s not long before you finally become aware of your surroundings again, and you realize you can hear still hear the sound of a saxophone and a crooning voice in the background. You were so...distracted that you didn’t even notice. You look over at the coffee table where Suga’s phone is, and the realization hits you. 

“Mr. Koushi...” 

“Yes, my sweet sweet love?” 

“Was Careless Whisper playing on loop? This whole time?” 

“...” 

“...”

“Yes. My mistake.” 

“Sir…” you say, pretending to be exasperated. Suga laughs, and plants kisses all over your face again. 

“I adore you, angel. You know that?” Suga says softly. 

“I adore you too, baby. With your corny ass.” 

You adore each other. You adore each other. And as he puts his hand over your mouth to shut you up, and you tickle him to make him stop, and you both descend into uncontrollable laughter, and the moonlight from the window hits his face and bathes him in an ethereal glow...you know you’ll never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> im so soft and feral for suga. i just want him to slap me on the ass while i kiss his forehead and then marry him and cook him dinner T_T


End file.
